A clearance-type game is a type of computer game. The clearance-type game includes multiple unit games (e.g., stages or tasks). The level of difficulty for completion of each unit game is predetermined. Each unit game is completed when a requirement for completion is satisfied. In this kind of game, once a unit game is completed, a player can proceed to play a next unit game or can select a unit game that the player will play next.
A game device of the clearance-type game is described in JP-A-9-225141. In the clearance-type game, when a unit game is completed, the player of the unit game can play another unit game in which the level of difficulty is higher than the completed unit game.